Réciprocité et Aveuglement
by Ferial
Summary: Nouvelle mission, nouveaux problèmes. Quelque chose se cache derrière les regards, derrière chaque mot, chaque attitude.  Gwen et Jack finiront-ils par se rendre compte d'une réalité qu'ils s'efforcent de garder hors d'atteinte ?
1. Chapter 1

**__Hello à tous ! Voici une petite fic qui se déroule du POV de Gwen Cooper. Gwen, c'est ma favorite. Je voudrais simplement qu'on la considère mieux et qu'on arrête de la critiquer sous prétexte qu'elle n'est pas "parfaite" (si elle avait été un homme, vous auriez moins fait les malins !). Mais personne n'est parfait. Ses petits défauts font d'ailleurs d'elle un personnage hors norme. Oui, je suis pour une relation plus qu'amicale entre elle et Jack parce qu'ils se correspondent autant qu'entre Jack et Ianto. **

**Les haters to the left !**

**Bonne lecture aux autres !**

_7h30 - Appartement de Gwen -_

Je me réveille, tout doucement... La lumière du jour filtre à travers les rideaux de notre chambre et moi je me laisse une fois de plus dériver dans le sommeil. Rhys dort comme un bébé.

Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ?

_8h00 -_

Je traverse la place Roald Dahl qui mène à la base. Notre base. Au début, je n'avais pas cette sensation, mais là, c'est définitif. Cet endroit est comme une deuxième maison pour moi. J'ai toujours envie d'y retourner, quelque soit le moment, même si je suis heureuse dans les bras de Rhys, peu importe. Il faut que j'y retourne.

Ma raison me guide, ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt mes sentiments ?

_8h05 - Base de Torchwood -_

Les portes s'ouvrent, je me sens apaisée. C'est comme si un nouveau souffle d'air frais m'envahissait. Je rentre, Toshiko et Owen sont en train de bavarder, un café à la main, devant les ordinateurs. Ils me saluent, je fais de même. Je me sens bien.

Je survole du regard la salle circulaire dont le plafond n'est jamais visible. J'entends des glouglous, des sons aigus, des clapotis, un croassement qui sort de l'ombre...

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Une seconde, mon coeur s'emballe, je me retourne.

Un sourire, non, **ce** sourire m'accueille. Il est tellement sincère, si joyeux. Comment arrive-t-il à l'être avec tous ces sombres secrets qui pèsent sur ses épaules ?

C'est mon héros.

Jack m'effleure du bout de ses lèvres en un baiser matinale. Il se détourne et moi je pose subrepticement ma main sur ma joue.

Oui, je me sens si bien ici...

La porte à barreau s'ouvre et laisse entrer Ianto. Jack ne s'intéresse déjà plus aux bavardages d'Owen et Toshiko...

_8h45 - Base de Torchwood, salle de réunion -_

Toshiko vient de nous annoncer qu'un événement étrange s'est déroulée dans le centre-ville de Cardiff. Nous voilà donc réunis pour discuter des faits, assis tout autour de la table. Des badauds auraient aperçu une sorte de monstre à tentacules dans des toilettes publiques.

Voilà notre quotidien.

Amusée, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, une main devant la bouche pour me cacher. Tout le monde parle avec sérieux, on se cherche du regard, je croise tour à tour celui d'Owen - évidemment plus amusé que moi - celui de Toshiko - qui expose les faits grâce à l'écran géant qui nous fait face - Ianto - qui reste toujours aussi imperturbable, et enfin, Jack...

Il me sourit de nouveau, appuyé sur la table, avec sa chemise bleu foncé et ses bretelles blanches. Il nous dit ce que nous devons faire, tel le chef qu'il est.

C'est notre patron et pourtant j'ai parfois l'impression qu'on est tous plus que de simples employés à ses yeux. En réalité, oui je le crois, nous sommes bien plus.

Nous sommes comme une grande famille, une famille qui sauve le monde des monstres recrachés par les failles spatio-temporelles de Cardiff.

_9h25 -_

Nous sommes en route vers le centre-ville dans le 4x4 noir qui fait honneur à la renommée de Torchwood : blindé d'appareils électroniques et dont les parois sont aussi épaisses qu'une porte en béton armé. J'aime à penser qu'on est en sécurité là-dedans mais parfois je peux aussi croire que l'effet qu'il donne est un peu trop tapageur. Mais Jack est comme ça : extravagant, que ce soit dans sa manière d'être ou dans sa façon de voir le monde. Et ce n'est certainement pas un défaut que je remets en cause.

Aujourd'hui c'est Ianto qui conduit la voiture. On va dire qu'il est beaucoup plus prudent que Jack, ce qui n'est pas étonnant venant de lui.

_10h30 - Centre-ville de Cardiff -_

Voilà bien trois-quart d'heure que nous pataugeons gauchement dans l'eau pas très propre des toilettes publiques. Et moi je suis empêtrée jusqu'au cou avec la bête aux tentacules qu'on a retrouvé au fond d'un siège de toilette.

« Gwen, tu t'en sors ? »

« Ca se voit pas que tout va bien ? »

Jack est également aux prises avec une autre immondice que je ne saurais décrire. Une sorte de rat géant - comprenez par là qu'il fait en gros un peu plus de cinquante centimètres - sans poils et tout gélatineux. Bref, une petite bête bien glissante qui ne se laisse pas attraper. Elle couine affreusement et se débat avec hargne dans les bras de notre capitaine. Ianto garde la voiture - bien heureusement pour son complet chic - et Owen et Toshiko sont en train d'installer des pièges pour les autres créatures qui vadrouillent dans le coin.

Je pousse un soupir furieux et projette la créature tentaculaire brutalement contre la glace déjà sale au dessus des lavabos. Elle émet une sorte de gémissement de protestation qui me fait froid dans le dos et je me recule alors pour éviter qu'elle me re-saute dessus.

Quelque chose se plaque contre mon dos. Ce n'est rien d'autre que celui de Jack qui essaye d'empêcher le rat sans poils de lui arracher le visage avec ses griffes.

Son beau visage...

Je me retourne brusquement et lui envoie une décharge électrique à l'aide d'un taser. Le rat sursaute et va finir la tête la première dans un des lavabos, à côté de la pieuvre extraterrestre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Je fixe Jack avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il se rapproche de moi et nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres, cela juste pour que je constate qu'il n'est pas très content.

« Quoi ? »

« On est entourés d'eau et toi tu t'amuse avec un taser... Cherche l'erreur. »

Je détourne le regard, ayant enfin compris mais ne montrant pas non plus que je regrettais mon geste. J'ai une fierté à toute épreuve.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je savais ce que je faisais » réponds-je en concentrant de nouveau mon attention sur lui.

Il avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches, dans cette attitude de celui qu'il n'est pas facile à convaincre. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et tente de l'amadouer avec un sourire faussement innocent.

« Désolée. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Là n'est pas le problème Gwen... Il y a une différence entre être inconscient et prouver qu'on est assez intelligent pour ne pas griller les fesses d'un co-équipier. »

Il met son doigt à côté de sa tempe et le tourne pour appuyer ses paroles. Je croise les bras en guise de riposte et le jauge de tout mon courage d'ex-policière.

« Et puis d'abord tes fesses n'auraient jamais à craindre d'être grillées... Tu aurais eu mal pendant quelques minutes et puis, hop, elles seraient redevenues aussi parfaites qu'avant ! »

Jack se recule, un sourire très évocateur étirant ses lèvres fines. Il croise ses bras également et se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

« Dis donc... Tu ne me materais pas en cachette toi, par hasard ? »

« Ce n'est plus un secret maintenant... Oups ! »

Son sourire se fige une fraction de seconde, juste le temps que je le remarque bien. Dans ses yeux brillent une flamme que j'ai peur de toucher.

« Ca y'est, on a fini de poser les pièges ! »

Nous nous détournons l'un de l'autre en même temps. Toshiko finit d'entrer dans la pièce inondée suivie de près par un Owen grognon. Il n'aime pas se salir lui aussi, apparemment.

« Vous en avez déjà capturés ? »

« Oui, il y en a trois qui sont coincés dans les toilettes des hommes. Après je crois que les autres ont réussi à se glisser dans les égouts. »

« Merveilleux ! Qui veut aller faire une petite promenade dans les bas-fonds de Cardiff tout à l'heure ? »

« Jack ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Oh, allez, Owen... Tu ne vas pas faire ta chochotte. Toshiko viendra avec toi et moi et Gwen on continuera dans le sens inverse. C'est qu'on va avoir du chemin à faire, les enfants. »

« Bordel, et pourquoi Ianto n'irait pas plutôt à ma place ? Moi aussi j'ai le droit de me tourner les pouces dans une bagnole avec l'air climatisé ! »

« Si tu veux mais après ce sera à toi de nous faire le café et de ranger nos affaires tout le reste de la journée. »

Je crois qu'Owen a soudain envie de balancer le monstre aux tentacules à la tête de Jack. Mais il se retient, prit par un brusque mutisme agacé. Toshiko tapote son dos avec compassion.

« Arrêtez de vous chamailler comme des gamins et allons plutôt charger les cages dans la voiture. »

« Hey ! ... c'est pas à moi de dire ça ? »

« Trop tard, il fallait que tu retrouve ton sérieux de patron un peu plus tôt » répond Toshiko en lui jetant un regard malicieux.

_11h45 - La base (aussi appelé le "hub") -_

Petite pause déjeuner avant de repartir nettoyer les rues de Cardiff. Parfois je me sens comme une héroïne qui se doit de garder sa véritable identité secrète et cela me rempli encore plus de fierté. J'ai enfin la sensation d'être utile pour la société. Ne pas pouvoir le dire à Rhys est assez gênant mais au fond ça me convient très bien, étrangement. C'est comme si j'avais deux vies très différentes l'une de l'autre, une pour me sentir normale et une autre pour me sentir exceptionnelle. Parce qu'appartenir au groupe Torchwood est exceptionnel. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

Tous les événements étranges et les créatures bizarres que j'ai croisées jusque là, je m'y suis faite. Tous les mensonges que je dois répéter jour après jour à Rhys, je m'y suis faite. Tous les mystères que nous cachent Jack... est-ce que je m'y suis faite ? En partie peut-être.

D'un autre côté, et il le sait, j'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur lui. J'en ai tellement envie qu'il me vient à penser à lui dans les moments les plus inattendues. Ma curiosité me pousse à agir ainsi... Ou peut-être est-ce bien plus que de la curiosité. Je veux le connaître, écouter tout ce qu'il a à me dire sur son passé, le plus petit élément, le moins important, peu importe, j'ai envie de tout savoir.

Suis-je bizarre ?

Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu que je côtoie un homme étrange aussi étrange que Jack.

_12h20 -_

Nous voilà repartis. Ce midi nous avons encore mangé la pizza habituelle mais ce n'est jamais bien grave, parce que c'est un peu comme un rituel.

Toshiko nous a conseillé de prendre des filets, car on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait traîner dans des égouts, ainsi que des taser et des flingues.

Et maintenant nous nous avançons dans un tunnel sombre et humide armés d'épuisettes... La scène est presque drôle.

Toshiko et Owen sont partis de leur côté et moi et Jack avons choisi d'aller vers le sud. Je ne me suis jamais aventurée si bas sous terre, c'est une première. Et j'espère aussi que c'est la dernière.

À un endroit nous sommes obligés de nous enfoncer jusqu'aux genoux dans l'eau boueuse et puante de l'égout. Je ne réprime pas une grimace de dégoût mais Jack lui semble s'amuser de la situation.

« Bon, ça commence à être fatiguant... On est vraiment sûrs que les autres bêbêtes se sont enfuies dans ce secteur ? »

« On se trouve en dessous des toilettes publiques, donc, oui, c'est bien ici qu'il serait le plus envisageable de chercher... »

Je m'arrête puis le regarde avec un air peu convaincu. Il me répond par un clin d'oeil et continu ensuite d'avancer dans le liquide saumâtre. J'ai presque envie de lui faire remarquer que son beau manteau ne va pas ressortir entier de cette aventure. Je le suis tout de même en silence durant plusieurs mètres.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avançons, il fait de plus en plus sombre. Nous n'avons pas eu la présence d'esprit de rapporter des torches électriques avec nous mais heureusement j'ai toujours un petit stylo-lampe sur moi. Je l'allume rapidement et le mince faisceau de lumière semble se faire happer tout entier par les ténèbres. Je sens Jack se rapprocher de moi et me prendre le bras. Son visage se rapproche également et il me murmure à l'oreille :

« Je crois que nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie... »

Je réprime un sursaut nerveux.

« Tu as vu quelque chose ? »

« Aperçu brièvement serait plus approprié. Mais en gros... oui. Ca bouge dans le noir »

Il avait soufflé ces derniers mots comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et moi mon coeur me vrille la poitrine. Je commence sérieusement à flipper et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est que des créatures sûrement mal intentionnées sont en train de ramper autour de nous... Merde, j'ai parfois envie de lui foutre une claque pour être aussi calme dans des situations pareilles.

Sa main resserre subitement son emprise. Il la glisse ensuite dans mon dos et me colle à lui. Je sens sa joue frotter contre mon front. Mon coeur bat un peu plus encore.

« Les voilà... »

Quelque chose passe entre mes jambes. Je sursaute et pousse un cri soudain qui surprend également Jack. Il se détache de moi et dégaine son flingue pour mettre en joue un point invisible. Notre agitation se fait surprendre par le silence. Nous ne bougeons plus et moi je m'empêche même de respirer pour essayer de percevoir des bruits qui seraient suspects dans ce noir environnant. Un frisson glacial me parcoure l'échine quand j'entends enfin une sorte de gargouillis rauque provenir de ma gauche.

Jack tire.

Le bruit strident de la balle qui siffle fait écho dans l'étroit tunnel. Jack tire une nouvelle fois et la lumière des étincelles se pose en des fractions de seconde sur son visage concentré. Je tente de m'avancer vers lui pour le stopper mais je trébuche sur quelque chose dans mon avancée. Jack parvient tout juste à me rattraper avant que je ne tombe dans l'eau entièrement mais la chose sur laquelle j'ai trébuché s'est accrochée à mon pantalon et essaye de me tirer hors de la portée de mon partenaire.

Mes mains s'agrippent désespérément au col du manteau de Jack pourtant, rien n'y fait, je sombre dans l'eau. La créature qui m'a piégée se frotte le long de mes jambes et je comprends vite que ça a la forme d'un serpent. Je sens ses grosses écailles ripper contre mon jean. La peur au ventre et l'adrénaline au plus haut, je me débats violemment pour me sortir de son emprise. Dans un dernier accès de conscience je pose ma main sur mon arme mais elle ne semble plus être à sa place.

Merde, elle n'est vraiment pas dans son étui.

Je commence sérieusement à suffoquer et j'aperçois brièvement deux yeux brillant me fixer. Cette satanée créature rampante ne veut pas me lâcher !

Mes yeux se ferment... Il fait noir, ma gorge est en feu. Je ne sens... plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

_13h00 -_

Un souffle chaud envahit ma bouche. Ce n'est pas désagréable, c'est même très... très agréable. Ca a un goût indescriptible.

Je sens quelque chose de réellement doux plaqué contre mes lèvres. Puis revient le froid. Puis elles reviennent de nouveau.

Je suis soulagée.

Je me sens... mieux.

Petit à petit, je reprends mon souffle.

Celui qui m'en donne veut que je revienne.

Encore et encore, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Mes yeux me font mal, mes paupières me paraissent trop lourdes, et pourtant je veux les ouvrir. Enfin j'y parviens et une lumière rougeâtre réussie à m'aveugler un peu. Ce n'est rien. Je veux voir ce qui se passe.

Quelqu'un est penché sur moi. Je re-découvre une silhouette familière se presser au dessus de moi.

Je crache de l'eau brusquement.

Il se recule, je tente de le rattraper. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se recule.

Une main passe doucement sur mon visage puis dans mes cheveux trempés. Elle prend ma nuque dans son emprise et soudain je vois le visage de Jack plus clairement.

« Gwen... ? »

À quelques centimètres de ma figure, je le contemple sans rien dire. Je me sens si fatiguée, mais curieusement heureuse.

Je m'agrippe à son manteau et me relève un peu plus vers lui. Nos lèvres s'effleurent. Je veux une nouvelle fois les sentir, les goûter. Sa main si chaude se contracte un peu plus sur ma nuque et il se presse de lui-même contre ma bouche. Une énergie venue d'on ne sait où m'envahit.

Enfin, je me réveille complètement.

Jack m'aide à me relever et c'est tout contre lui que je m'appuie pour ne pas fléchir sur mes jambes encore faibles. Je soupire de soulagement puis tente de revenir définitivement sur Terre.

« Gwen... Il faut qu'on sorte de là. On ne peut rien faire tous les deux. Ils sont trop nombreux. » me dit-il d'une voix calme.

« J'ai mal au crâne... »

Jack rit doucement.

« Tu prendras quelque chose une fois de retour à la base. Dépêchons-nous d'aller rejoindre Tosh et Owen, ils doivent se demander ce qu'on fait. »

« Peut-être qu'ils ont eux aussi connu les joies d'une baignade dans les égouts... »

« Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Allez, on y va. »

_13h45 - La base -_

« Pfff... »

« Gwen, arrête de soupirer comme ça, c'est agaçant ! »

Je tourne ma tête vers Owen qui finit de m'ausculter. Je suis allongée sur la table d'autopsie - non, je ne déconne pas, et, oui, c'est flippant - depuis bientôt vingt minutes et je ne ressens même pas de douleurs tandis qu'Owen me palpe. Un de ses doigts vient brusquement se poser au dessus de mon nez et je remarque qu'il est salit pas du sang.

« On dirait que la bestiole qui t'a fait faire trempette a aussi laissé un petit cadeau souvenir... »

« Sérieusement... ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Mais je ne rigole pas ! »

« Arrête, ton expression me dit le contraire. »

Owen me sourit d'un air moqueur et se détourne pour enlever ses gants.

« T'es qu'un enfoiré... » dis-je tout bas.

« Alors, docteur, notre patiente va-t-elle mieux ? » lance une voix trépidante d'énergie juste au-dessus de nous.

Je jette un coup d'oeil noir vers Jack qui nous observe accoudé à la barrière. Je me mords les lèvres inconsciemment alors que je croise ses yeux clairs.

« La créature qui l'a attaquée lui a laissé une jolie blessure sur le bras droit, mais à part ça, tout va bien. »

« Bon sang Owen, ça se voit que t'as pas fini la tête la première dans les restes insalubres des habitants de Cardiff ! »

« Heureusement... non. D'ailleurs, Gwen adorée, je te conseille d'aller prendre une douche. Tu sens vraiment pas la rose. »

Je me relève subitement et essaye de l'attraper au passage mais il a déjà filé vers l'escalier, très content de lui. Je voulais juste lui serrer un peu le cou, histoire de le faire taire. Dommage...

« Owen, ne fatigue pas trop notre malade, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle nous fasse une autre syncope, comme tout à l'heure... »

Ma bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son ne sort. Mon expression doit tout avoir de l'effarement. Et Jack continue de pouffer dans son coin en me lançant des regards évocateurs.

Quoi, pourquoi s'en amuse-t-il ?

Soudain, il redevient sérieux et ses mains s'agrippent plus nerveusement à la barre. Il me toise de toute sa superbe de patron, de cet air supérieur qui fait de lui un chef.

« Rentre chez toi Gwen. Tu dois te reposer. »

« Hum... oui... »

J'ai envie de protester mais je ne le fais pas.

Qu'il m'énerve !

_18h30 - Appartement de Gwen -_

« Salut toi » me dit Rhys en entrant dans le salon.

Je lui fais un sourire après avoir refermé mon bouquin, assise sur le canapé. Les courbatures dues à la lutte font également leur effet sur mon visage et je dois dès à présent montrer une expression crispée à mon amoureux. Malgré mes grimaces il s'approche quand même de moi et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, de nouveau fatiguée.

Et quand je ferme les yeux, je vois Jack.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? »

Rhys me regarde avec inquiétude mais je garde mon calme, mes fesses posées sur le haut du canapé.

« Je suis tombée comme une imbécile au boulot. Ce n'est rien du tout. »

« Tu pense peut-être que je vais te croire ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent malgré moi. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, comme un poisson. Mes sourcils finissent par se froncer.

« Qu'est-ce qu... »

Rhys m'agrippe les épaules.

« Je vois pas en quoi c'est un problème de dire qu'un des fugitifs que vous traquez t'a un peu secoué. Je sais bien que ton boulot est dangereux et je n'ai rien à en redire mais tu pourrais au moins ne pas tout garder pour toi. »

Je baisse la tête, espérant cacher mon expression de soulagement. Il se resserre un peu plus contre moi et m'enlace complètement. Nous restons ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant que je me défasse de son étreinte et le fixe avec sérieux.

« Je... Tu as raison. Excuse-moi »

Il me fait un grand sourire puis se recule à son tour, croisant les bras. Cette attitude me fait de nouveau penser à Jack.

Et merde.

« Bah ! La prochaine fois tu y penseras, ne t'en fais donc pas. »

Il se dirige vers la cuisine en marmonnant qu'il ne sait pas quoi nous faire à manger pour ce soir vu que le frigo est vide. Malgré sa présence, j'ai l'impression que la pièce est entièrement vide. Non, je me sens vide moi-même. Ma tête me tourne. Jack repasse en boucle dans mon esprit, son odeur envahit mon nez, le goût de ses lèvres picote sur ma langue... Et sa chaleur me fait frissonner d'excitation.

Je passe mes mains sur le visage. Mes joues brûlent.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

G...

« Gwen... ? Gwen, où vas-tu ? »

Je ne me rends plus compte de ce que je fais. C'est comme si j'avais laissé place à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui veut me contrôler entièrement. Je venais de prendre ma veste quand Rhys me parla. Et je me rassure en me disant que je comprends encore moins bien que lui ce qui se passe.

Je quitte l'appartement, sans un mot, sans un regard pour Rhys. Ma langue roule sur mes lèvres sèches, je déglutis, puis je file tout droit en direction de la base.

_18h55 - le "hub" -_

Le roulis de la porte circulaire m'est quasiment imperceptible. Je rentre et traverse machinalement la salle centrale. Le ptérodactyle croisse au dessus de moi mais je n'y fais pas attention. En montant les escaliers j'aperçois du mouvement dans le bureau de Jack. J'accélère le pas malgré moi et quand je passe la porte je vois qu'il est encore en train de flirter avec Ianto.

Je ne suis plus là.

Quelqu'un d'autre agit à ma place, ce n'est plus moi !

Je veux hurler mais ma bouche est scellée. Au fond je me rends peut-être compte que je veux de toute façon être là.

Est-ce que je veux être là ?

N'ai-je pas ressenti du soulagement en franchissant la porte coulissante ?

Les deux hommes se tournent vers moi en même temps, surpris.

« Gwen... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dit de rester chez toi ce soir ! »

Entendre la voix de Jack est un véritable délice.

« Bon bah... j'ai des choses à faire moi... »

Je ne regarde pas Ianto sortir de la pièce. J'aurais pu le forcer à sortir s'il ne l'avait pas fait de lui-même. C'est terrifiant.

Jack se lève et se dirige vers moi. Il pose une de ses mains sur mon épaule et me la presse tendrement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu t'es engueulée encore une fois avec Rhys ? »

« Non, pourquoi tu crois ça ? »

« Il ne se passe rien ce soir et toi tu débarque ici alors que tu pourrais profiter de ta soirée. Franchement, je ne peux que m'interroger. »

Je souris puis commence à tourner lentement autour de lui. Je m'arrête et lui croise les bras, comme à son habitude. Son visage exprime un total étonnement.

« ... J'ai mal... » dis-je en posant ma main sur ma blessure au bras.

C'est vrai, j'ai réellement mal. La blessure me lance de plus en plus, en rythme avec mon coeur qui s'emballe. Jack pose sa main sur la mienne.

« Tu veux que j'appelle Owen ? Bon sang, Gwen, pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée chez toi ? »

« Je ne veux pas rester dans un endroit où tu n'es pas ! »

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça... Si ? Mon dieu, que quelqu'un m'aide !

Mon visage se rapproche de celui de Jack et il ne recule même pas. Je me presse contre lui et caresse son dos de l'autre main. Interdit, il ne bouge pas. J'attends, parce qu'au fond, je sais qu'il répondra.

Et il le fait.

Il plaque sa bouche sur mon oreille et me murmure :

« Gwen... Pense à Rhys. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Je me mords cette fois-ci consciemment la lèvre inférieure et laisse ma main dériver un peu plus bas. Il ne sursaute pas mais je sens son coeur s'emballer également. Tout comme le mien; ils battent désormais à l'unisson.

« Je peux le faire et je vais le faire. »

J'embrasse sa joue puis me colle un peu plus à lui.

Merde... merde... merde... Arrêtez-moi.

Non. Ne m'arrêtez pas.

Merde, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« ...d'accord, mais ne pense-tu pas à moi ? » finit-il par lâcher.

« Oh, si, tout le temps. Sans arrêt. À chaque instant. En fait, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. »

Il rigole. Pourquoi ? Sa main passe doucement dans mes cheveux.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

Son ton me paraît plus dur. C'est si compliqué à comprendre ?

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... parce que tu n'es pas Gwen. »

J'écarquille les yeux, non, la _chose_ écarquille mes yeux.

Jack se recule subitement et me prend brutalement par les épaules, une expression furieuse imprimée sur le visage.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Gwen. Je suis Gwen, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« Ca suffit les conneries. D'où viens-tu et surtout, que fais-tu en elle ? »

Je prends une de ses mains dans la mienne et je me défais de son étreinte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterais de savoir qui je suis réellement ? Demande-toi plutôt pourquoi tu ne réagis pas à mes attentes. Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, cela est certain, je dirais plutôt que j'ai envie de quelque chose en totale contradiction avec la notion de "faire du mal". »

Jack recule plus vite. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'échappe. Rapidement, je suis de nouveau près de lui et ensemble nous basculons sur le sol.

Désormais, je suis couchée sur lui, étrangement ivre de bonheur. Je jubile et cela doit vraiment se voir sur mon visage car il me regarde avec plus de surprise encore. Je me penche et lui souffle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends... Capitaine Jack Harkness ? »

Je l'embrasse tout doucement. Mon coeur semble sur le point d'exploser, ma tête bourdonne d'images et de flashs. J'ai chaud.

« Je... je ne sais... sais pas quoi faire... »

Son visage se crispe en un air douloureux. Je continue de l'embrasser doucement malgré ses mots qui sortent un à un de sa bouche. Il ne tente même pas de me repousser.

L'évidence est là.

La réciprocité existe bel et bien.

J'ai peur.

Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là !

Soudain, je bascule sur le côté. Il plaque brutalement sa bouche contre la mienne, avide. Ses mains serrent mes hanches et moi je me cabre sous son emprise.

Alors c'est donc ça...

Mon dieu, que c'est bon.

Mes sens sont en total éveil, ouverts au monde et prêts à tout accueillir. Nous sommes comme deux animaux à faire ça à même le sol... et ça n'a pas la moindre importance. J'ai tellement envie qu'il aille plus loin que ça me brûle au creux des reins. Je le touche partout, remonte mes mains dans son dos, les passe dans ses cheveux, dans son cou... Et lui il fait de même.

Qui es-tu, être qui est en moi ? Que veux-tu me montrer en me poussant à de tels actes ?

« Qu'est-ce que... vous faites ? »

Toujours allongés sur le sol, nous nous tournons en même temps vers un Ianto abasourdi. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il lâche la tasse de thé qui s'écrase alors presque trop lentement par terre. Son air perdu me procure une joie immense, mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui ressent cela, si ? Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais souhaité être à sa place à l'heure actuelle.

Non, sûrement pas.

« Ianto, appelle les autres. »

Quelque chose de lourd se fracasse sur ma tête. Sonnée, je me roule sur le côté et essaye tant bien que mal de me lever, mais Jack repasse une nouvelle fois à l'attaque. Il me plaque contre la banquette et s'assoit sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je grogne un truc indescriptible et lui lance un regard noir. Ianto avait depuis longtemps quitté la pièce.

Les jambes de Jack me serrent les cuisses et ses mains emprisonnent mes bras pour m'empêcher de me débattre. Je trouve cette position vraiment excitante. Il me fait un grand sourire de vainqueur mais moi je ne me laisse pas berner. Je l'ai déstabilisé et maintenant il est plus fragile que jamais.

Du coup, je me permets de sourire aussi, enfantine.

« C'est déjà fini ? Je te croyais plus performant que ça, Jack. »

« Ca se voit que tu ne me connais pas. Reste tranquille, on va bientôt s'occuper de toi. »

« Je n'aime pas les trucs à plusieurs. Voyons, Jack, tu meurs d'envie de continuer notre petite aventure sur le sol, tu ne pense qu'à ça. Laisse-toi aller... Ou alors le fais-tu déjà avec Ianto ? C'est ton copain de baise ? »

Je vois une infime lueur de colère passer dans ses yeux clairs.

Je suis désolée... désolée...

« Quoi ? Ai-je dit quelque chose de si perturbant ? Il t'en faut peu pour être tout retourné, mon pauvre Capitaine... »

« La ferme ! »

Pardon Jack, Pardon...

Mon autre moi commence à rire méchamment. Mon autre moi parce que je crains de plus en plus sérieusement que cette chose qui me manipule n'est qu'une des multiples parties de ma personnalité. Tout ce qui se passe dès à présent est si... vrai... tellement effrayant, je le redoutais depuis longtemps, au fond.

Tout est de ma faute.

Ianto revient enfin, une seringue à la main. Après un hochement de tête entendu avec Jack il la lui donne et aussitôt je sens l'aiguille s'enfoncer violemment dans ma gorge.

Je croise une dernière fois le regard grave de mon patron avant de sombrer dans le noir de l'inconscience... Tout cela alors que l'autre rit en moi.


	3. Chapter 3

_20h00 - salle d'autopsie -_

« AAAAAHHH ! »

Voilà bien un moment que je hurle comme une âme en peine, attachée sèchement à la table d'autopsie. Je tente de me dépêtrer des sangles de cuir qui me serrent mais rien n'y fait. La chose qui est en moi ne semble pas ravie de cette situation et si elle n'avait pas pris le total contrôle de mes gestes, j'essayerai moi-même de me calmer pour laisser faire Owen. Lui seul peut me sortir de ce mauvais pas et je compte bien l'aider autant que possible, même si je suis paralysée dans mon propre corps.

Le médecin de l'équipe examine le sang qu'il m'a prélevé un peu plus tôt, dos à moi. Je sens une main se plaquer soudain contre mon front pour m'empêcher de lever la tête. Ma figure doit être celle d'une démente qui va bientôt recevoir son injection de tranquillisant quotidienne car je sais que ma bouche forme un abominable rictus malfaisant dès que je croise le regard de Jack. Depuis le début il est debout près de moi et s'occupe lui-même de me faire taire si jamais je venais à dire n'importe quoi. Quelle ferveur il donne dans ces moments là ! Il paraît dégoûté par ce qui se passe et moi, au fond, je le suis aussi.

J'entends des pas pressés arriver vers nous. Le dernier membre de l'équipe est enfin arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a Gwen ? »

« Dis donc Tosh, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu débarques ? » maugréé Owen en se tournant vivement vers elle, un tube à essai dans la main. « Pendant que toi tu te reposais bien tranquillement chez toi, nous autres les gens sérieux bossions sur la solution au problème de notre très chère Gwen. »

« Mais... »

« Alors... ne pose pas de questions et attends que j'ai fini mes petites expériences diaboliques, s'il te plaît. »

« Quand Owen est aussi poli ça veut dire que c'est très sérieux » plaisante Jack à côté de moi.

« Dans le cas présent, c'est plutôt Gwen qui est diabolique... »

Je crache un flot d'insultes à Ianto qui recule vivement, passablement outré par mes propos. Jack me re-plaque contre la table rembourrée et j'ai la soudaine sensation d'avoir envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de pleurer parce que je voudrais plaisanter avec mes amis au lieu de combattre contre une entité inconnue qui a pris le contrôle de mon corps.

Je tourne ma tête sur le côté pour éviter de croiser le regard de Jack et je vois Toshiko descendre lentement les escaliers tout en me fixant d'un air curieux.

Je suis une bête de foire, ma parole !

« Laissez-moi... Laissez-moi ! » cris-je en me secouant un peu plus, désespérée.

Jack se penche vers moi, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu n'iras nulle part tant qu'on ne t'aura pas extirpée du corps de mon amie. Sauf peut-être si tu as l'amabilité de nous dire de toi-même qui tu es... »

Je sens la chose au fond de moi se calmer subitement. Qu'est-ce que...

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'identité à proprement parler alors pour l'instant je suis Gwen. Pourquoi ne pas faire avec ? Je n'ai blessé personne, à ce que je sache. »

Je souris ouvertement et jubile de voir que la mine de Jack s'assombrit un peu plus.

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Nous on veut la vraie Gwen. »

« Nous ou... toi ? »

Je ricane en me tordant brusquement sur la table. Jack se précipite pour m'y plaquer de nouveau et son visage furieux se retrouve à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sens que les autres nous regardent et cela me fait encore plus plaisir.

« Nous ! Moi, Owen, Tosh, Ianto et Rhys ! Bon sang, pense à Rhys ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce gros crétin ? » cris-je, au bord de l'explosion. « Gwen... la véritable Gwen, si tu veux, elle se ment en pensant qu'elle est profondément amoureuse de lui... En fait elle ment à tout le monde parce qu'elle préfère se complaire dans cette petite vie tranquille qu'elle tente de se fabriquer avec cet imbécile de Rhys. Mais on sait tous, au fond, que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. »

Mon dieu, tais-toi, MAIS TAIS-TOI DONC !

Un spasme me parcoure soudain. Je vois des étoiles blanches danser dans mon champ de vision et j'entends à peine la voix de Jack, comme si elle était à plusieurs kilomètres de moi. Je perçois vaguement Owen se ruer vers moi pour m'injecter quelque chose dans le bras. Il me prend l'autre pour observer la blessure faite un peu plus tôt par la créature dans les égouts. Ma vision s'éclaircit entre temps et je constate par moi-même que la plaie présente une étrange forme. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant ce sont les deux petits trous laissés par le serpent mutant, mais sa couleur violette qui se disperse dans mes veines pour former une sorte de toile effrayante.

La chose de propage de plus en plus vite dans mon corps. Ce qui veut dire que jusque-là elle ne s'est pas encore totalement emparée de moi...

Je suis mal, vraiment très mal.

De nouveau j'entends la voix de Jack, inquiet, demander quelque chose à Owen. La sienne m'est plus perceptible quand il décide de répondre, amer.

« D'après ce que j'observe de sa blessure, je peux seulement supposer que c'est la créature qui l'a attaquée dans les égouts qui doit être à l'origine de son état. Mais quand à savoir ce qu'est vraiment le mal qui la ronge, je n'en sais rien pour le moment... »

« Et si... Et si la créature lui avait injectée son essence... Pour survivre, en quelque sorte, à sa mort physique... ? » propose Ianto d'une voix timide.

« C'est possible. Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu et vu jusque-là, cela ne m'étonnerait pas. »

« Mais si c'était le cas, comment pourrait-on le lui enlever ? Voilà ce que je veux savoir avant tout ! » lance Jack en croisant les bras. « Owen, concentre-toi sur la substance que tu as pu séparer du sang de Gwen. Tosh, fait des recherches dans notre base de données pour voir si on a pas déjà eu affaire avec ce genre de créature. Ianto... cafés ! Personne ne rentrera tant que toute cette affaire ne sera pas résolue ! »

Ma vision est désormais claire. Tout le monde hoche la tête en silence et chacun va s'occuper de ce qu'il a à faire. Toshiko, avant de gravir les marches, ajoute :

« On ne sait pas combien de temps tout ça va durer, et je plains franchement Gwen de devoir rester attachée ici, alors ne serait-il pas mieux de la conduire dans une cellule ? »

Oh oui, ce serait bien, je commence sérieusement à avoir mal partout, saucissonnée comme je suis...

Jack reste silencieux durant quelques secondes qui me parurent pourtant des minutes. Finalement il hoche imperceptiblement la tête et regarde Ianto qui était revenu avec plusieurs tasses sur un plateau.

« Ianto pose ça deux secondes et aide-moi à la transporter jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. »

_20h45 -_

Je ne me souviens que de la piqûre anesthésiante que me fit Owen avant que je me fasse transporter dans une cellule. Ce fut pendant quelques instants le noir complet dans mon esprit embrouillé, et je sentais seulement mon corps se faire traîner par Jack et Ianto dans les couloirs.

Désormais tout à fait éveillée, je fixe le vitrage blindé de ma cellule sans trop savoir comment réagir. C'est comme si je venais de retrouver ma véritable lucidité, comme si j'étais de nouveau moi-même.

Ianto nous laisse seuls moi et Jack. Celui-ci vient juste de remarquer que je ne suis plus la même, que la chose a peut-être quitté mon corps. Parce qu'il n'est pas véritablement "humain", à proprement parler, je suis certaine qu'il sent parfaitement la différence qu'il y a entre le moment où je suis possédée et le moment où je retrouve ma complète autonomie.

Je lui fais un timide sourire et me lève pour m'avancer vers la vitre. Nous savons déjà de quoi il faut parler.

« La chose qui est en toi... elle n'est plus là en ce moment-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Ca prouve bien ce qu'a découvert Owen tout à l'heure : elle se propage dans mon corps petit à petit et ne peut donc pas prendre le contrôle tout le temps. Elle est obligée de lâcher prise pour revenir plus forte au prochain round... Je pense. »

« Hum, intéressant, mais pas très réjouissant. »

« Que tu dis... Je ne vous souhaite pas de vivre ce genre d'expérience. »

Il me sourit à son tour et je baisse le regard, tout à coup gênée.

« Je suis... vraiment désolée... Tu sais, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure... Ce n'était vraiment pas moi ! »

J'ai ponctué cette dernière phrase en relevant la tête, très sûre de moi. Jack m'observe avec une sorte de mélancolie dissimulée que je ne comprends pas, puis il se rapproche à son tour du vitrage pour poser sa main face à moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si je t'en voulais vraiment je t'aurais tiré une balle dans la tête depuis belle lurette. » dit-il sur le ton de cet humour chez lui que je trouve rassurant.

« Charmant. »

« Bien sûr, ça sert à ça les amis. »

Je pose enfin ma main sur la sienne. On aurait dit une de ces scènes à l'eau de rose de ces feuilletons romantiques qui passent tous les après-midi de la semaine à la télé. Mais moi je le ressens autrement, tout comme lui qui se cache aussi bien que moi.

Nous nous regardons un long moment, et finalement c'est moi qui brise le silence :

« Sérieusement, si je recommence il faudra vraiment que tu le fasses. »

« Quoi ? »

« Me tirer dessus. Derrière toutes ces caresses doit se cacher quelque chose de plus sordide, forcément. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça sinon. »

Jack hausse les épaules et se recule en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« ...Peut-être. »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse ?

Je fronce les sourcils et m'appuie un peu plus contre la vitre, les deux mains en avant.

« Jack, si je suis dans mon état normal actuellement, je peux peut-être vous aider à chercher des indices. Je détesterais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider sur ma propre enquête. »

« Tu rigole ? On ne sait pas quand cette chose pourrait revenir, et puis ce n'est pas grave si tu ne fais rien pour le moment. Quand on aura réglé cette histoire, je te donnerais du boulot, tu verras, comme ça tu pourras rattraper ton retard. »

Il me fait un clin d'oeil malicieux et moi je pouffe d'amusement. Il ne perd pas une occasion pour faire de l'humour, même dans les moments les plus durs, c'est ce que j'apprécie chez lui.

« Jack... J'ai l'impression d'être un wivel là... »

« Non, tu es bien une jolie jeune femme, mais malheureusement enfermée dans une cellule destinée à des monstres... Je sais que c'est dur, mais ce ne sera pas éternel, crois-moi. »

Il se rapproche de nouveau et me chuchote :

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour te sortir de cette situation, Gwen. Vraiment tout. »

Je passe un doigt à travers un des trous. Il s'empresse de l'embrasser doucement et ressort de son habituel pas pressé en évitant de me regarder.

Et moi je reste seule... Seule avec la chose qui est en moi.


	4. Chapter 4

_21 h 16 – cellule -_

Je me sens seule. Assise sur le banc froid de ma cellule, je me sens terriblement seule. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille de dix ans qui vient de se faire punir pour avoir osé répondre à ses parents, parce que je me tiens bien droite, les poings sur les genoux, à attendre que quelque chose se produise.

Et ce quelque chose remue soudain en moi.

Je hoquette violemment et tombe par la même vers l'avant, en me tenant la bouche. Je tousse encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je crache… du sang.

Le liquide rouge et épais me colle aux doigts. Je reste interdite face à ce nouveau problème, n'entendant pas la lourde porte du couloir s'ouvrir pesamment.

« Gwen ? »

L'ombre de Ianto me recouvre entièrement, moi qui suis toujours assise sur le sol. Je le regarde, toujours profondément troublée et réalise soudain qu'il faut que je réagisse. Mais Ianto me prend de vitesse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est du sang ? »

Je hoche la tête, me sentant incapable de parler, surtout parce que ma bouche est encore remplie de sang. Son goût métallique me donne envie de vomir, mais je me retiens, ne voulant pas plus l'alarmer.

« Attends, je vais chercher Jack ! »

J'attends.

Je ne le regarde même pas courir vers la sortie. La chose qui est en moi se réveille de nouveau. Elle veut son lot de vie, elle cherche à me dominer encore une fois, mais moi je ne veux pas.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas non plus lutter. Ma vision se brouille, ma tête me tourne, j'entends des bourdonnements grésiller dans mes oreilles.

Je sens tout à coup mon crâne cogner le sol dur et froid de la cellule. Le monde tourbillonne un peu plus autour de moi et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette surgir devant le vitrage avant de sombrer complètement.

_21h 27 –_

Je reprends doucement conscience… La lumière trop blanche des néons électriques m'aveugle un peu alors que j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Je sens une douce chaleur se poser sur mon front et des doigts rabattrent gentiment mes cheveux sur l'arrière.

« Alors… Te revoilà parmi nous ? »

Je fixe mon regard dans celui de Jack, toujours aussi clair et direct. Puis je me rends compte que ma tête est posée sur ses genoux, à la manière des enfants. Il continue de me dorloter et enfin je parviens à articuler :

« Ca fait longtemps que… »

« Non, pas tellement. Ce n'est pas ça le plus inquiétant. »

Je réagis très vite.

« Quoi ? Tosh a trouvé quelque chose ? »

Il tourne sa tête sur le côté au lieu de me répondre et là j'aperçois d'autres silhouettes massées autour de moi. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas rendue compte de leur présence jusque-là ? Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde que Jack et moi…

« Tosh, dis-lui. »

« Tu es sûr que… ? »

« Fais-le, s'il te plaît. »

Je vois Toshiko s'agenouiller à côté de moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle me prend la main et la presse dans la sienne, se voulant rassurante.

Merde, quoi, quoi ?

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la base de données… » commence t-elle à murmurer. « Apparemment une autre équipe de Torchwood a déjà été confrontée à la même créature qui t'as attaquée dans les égouts. Une créature venue d'un autre univers, bien évidemment, mais qui ne parviendrait à survivre dans notre monde que d'une unique façon… »

« Laquelle… ? »

Elle tressaille mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

« D'abord il lui faut trouver un endroit humide et sombre pour pouvoir passer quelques jours à l'abri. Une fois qu'elle s'est dénichée un endroit bien confortable – à son goût – elle entre dans une sorte d'hibernation qui dure environ deux semaines. Passé ce délai, elle se réveille et commence à chercher un autre endroit pour se loger. Mais pas le même genre d'endroit. Son corps physique se désagrègerait très rapidement et du coup elle ne peut survivre que dans le corps d'un autre être vivant. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, elle veut survivre au-delà de sa mort physique, et pour cela elle investie l'enveloppe de quelqu'un d'autre. » dit Ianto dans un coin.

Toshiko soupire.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Une fois qu'elle a trouvé le bon réceptacle, elle le mord et c'est par la morsure qu'elle parvient à se glisser hors de son propre corps. »

« Attends… Ca veut dire que si on n'avait pas fait cette recherche dans les égouts, elle ne m'aurait pas choisi moi ? Ouah, j'ai pas eu du pot, en fait. »

« Oui, nous étions au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment » fait Jack au-dessus de moi. « Tu as sans doute réveillé cette créature pendant qu'on pataugeait dans l'eau et, hop ! elle te saute dessus pour se protéger d'une éventuelle menace. »

« Génial. Tu as toujours su trouver les bons mots pour me réconforter. » maugréé-je entre mes dents, dépitée par cette réponse.

« Euh, désolée de vous interrompre, mais je peux finir… ? »

« Ah, oui, pardon. Vas-y Tosh. »

Toshiko tente de se rasseoir un peu plus confortablement sur le sol dur et froid.

« Une fois que l'entité est installée dans le corps de son hôte, elle s'intègre à son système en plusieurs étapes. D'abord l'hôte ne ressent aucune présence, puis petit à petit l'entité s'insinue dans le cerveau pour essayer de prendre le contrôle. Cela se fait lentement, mais rien ne peut l'empêcher d'avancer dans sa conquête de l'esprit, pour pouvoir ensuite contrôler le corps de son hôte à sa guise. Comme quand on essaye de faire marcher un objet, elle apprend à contrôler ce corps et plus elle y arrive, plus son emprise sur l'esprit de sa victime est fort. Toi tu es apparemment à cette étape. La créature perd de l'énergie en tentant de te contrôler de plus en plus longtemps, voilà pourquoi tu as pu rester toi-même aussi longtemps. Mais elle va bientôt revenir. »

Je tressaille. C'est comme si on me disait que mon esprit est une pomme en train de se faire ronger de l'intérieur par un gros vers !

Jack m'aide à m'asseoir mais je continue de m'appuyer sur lui. Mon attention se reporte enfin vers Toshika qui me regarde avec compassion.

Je déteste ça !

Mais la palme du plus larmoyant revient à Ianto qui aborde une expression de cocker apeuré. Comme d'habitude quand ça ne va pas. Owen est debout, appuyé contre la porte vitrée, les bras croisés. Son air imperturbable ne cache en rien la lueur angoissée qui brille dans ses yeux.

« C'est quoi la suite du programme ? »

« …Elle… »

« Dis-le, Tosh ! »

« Une de ces créatures a déjà fait une victime dans l'équipe de Torchwood Londres. Au bout d'un moment, quand elle réussit enfin à prendre le contrôle total du corps de sa victime, elle y diffuse un poison qui lui permettra de continuer à y survivre. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que l'être humain ne peut pas supporter ce poison… Et de ce fait, son hôte finit par mourir. »

Je détourne les yeux. Je n'ose pas regarder Jack mais je sens bien son regard peser sur moi. Sa main se presse sur ma cuisse. Owen a décroisé ses bras. Ianto a détourné le regard.

« Il… Il doit bien exister un remède ? »

Silence. Je l'ai senti venir celui-là.

« C'est incroyable ! L'équipe de Londres a connu ce que je suis en train de vivre et il n'existerait pas de remède ? Ils ont bien dû faire quelques recherches après la mort de l'un d'entre eux ! Pour que, justement, il n'y ait pas d'autres victimes. »

Je me lève vivement, manque de me ramasser, mais parviens tout de même à rester debout. La fureur s'est emparée de moi.

« Calme-toi Gwen. » intervient Owen sur un ton ferme.

« Non, non ! Putain, vous comprenez pas que je vais mourir ! »

Tosh se lève à son tour. Et sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, elle me gifle.

« Bien sûr qu'on l'a compris, et depuis longtemps ! C'est justement ce qui est le plus dur. Imbécile. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle quitte vivement la cellule. Un peu plus loin on l'entend de nouveau crier.

« Si seulement il y avait eu ce fichu remède ! »

Le son de ses pas s'espace de plus en plus. Moi, je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas voir l'expression crispée qui tire les traits de Jack, debout également près de moi. Quand il reste si silencieux, si tendu, c'est presque perturbant.

Je soupire.

« Donc… Je vais mourir. C'est génial. »

Combien de fois ai-je déjà ressenti cette peur quand on sait que notre vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil ? Combien de fois les autres se sont-ils fais du souci à cause de moi, et combien de fois je me suis inquiétée pour l'un d'entre eux également ?

Notre métier est si dangereux. Et le monde ne se doute de rien.

J'ai soudain envie de tout envoyer bouler.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Jack se penche vers moi :

« S'il faut que tu meures, alors meures libre. »

Je le suis hors de ma cellule, même pas choquée par ses paroles. Que puis-je y faire, de toute façon ? Ce qu'il dit est tout à fait respectable. Je sens la lassitude me gagner.

Avec les autres nous atteignons le centre de la base. Je monte l'escalier jusqu'aux ordinateurs de Toshiko, qui y était d'ailleurs assise. Elle ne me regarde pas. Quelque chose m'interpelle sur la table voisine. Je m'avance et pose ma main sur le revolver de Jack.

C'est comme son manteau, il me manquera.

Tout me manquera.

Je le prends, le soupèse, le tourne dans mes mains. Les autres sont enfin arrivés à notre niveau. Ils s'agitent soudain.

« Gwen, repose ce flingue. » dit Owen en marchant doucement dans ma direction.

Jack est proche de la crise de nerf, je l'entends à sa voix beaucoup trop calme et lente.

« Gwen, ce n'est pas la solution… On ne veut pas te voir faire ça. »

Mais faire quoi ?

Je me tourne vers eux. Le revolver est pointé sur la poitrine de Jack. Un sourire sadique défigure mon visage.

Et je tire.


	5. Chapter 5

Le bruit brutal du tir me réveille presque. C'est alors que je perçois chaque petit détail avec une précision alarmante : la balle qui vole vers Jack, sa lente entrée dans sa poitrine, son visage qui se contracte à cause de la douleur, les voix assourdies des autres qui n'ont même pas eu le temps de se lancer vers moi.

Jack s'effondre. Je hurle au fond de moi car je ne peux faire que ça. Tout redevient normal, ou presque. J'entends parfaitement mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, mais je sais que celui de Jack s'est arrêté. À cause de moi.

Les autres se précipitent vers lui. Je sais qu'il va revivre. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une peur sourde vibre au fond de moi ? Comme si cette pensée n'était pas vraie, que rien n'ira mieux, qu'il ne se réveillera pas. Je l'ai tué, et comme la vie est cruelle, il n'a peut-être plus aucune chance. Je le sens comme ça.

« Gwen ! »

Je vois Owen poser une main sur l'épaule de Toshiko pour l'empêcher de s'avancer vers moi. Elle me dévisage comme si s'était moi la vraie coupable, mais ce n'est pas moi ? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas moi. C'est cette chose qui a pris possession de mon corps. Elle devrait le savoir. Et pourtant elle me regarde d'une telle façon… Son visage est crispé par l'incompréhension, mais elle est encore plus totale en moi !

« Tosh, arrête, ce n'est pas sa faute ! »

« Mais… ! »

« Je te signale qu'une entité contrôle le moindre de ses gestes. C'est cette chose qui a tiré, pas Gwen ! »

Je suis soulagée de voir qu'Owen est de mon côté. C'est juste l'abattement qui a causé un tel doute dans l'esprit de Toshiko, et je ne peux que le comprendre.

Un râle s'élève soudain. Une brusque respiration, la première depuis bien longtemps. Ianto aide Jack à s'asseoir et je vois la balle qui l'a traversée un peu plus tôt sortir de son gilet.

La chance est encore de son côté.

« …Ta petite copine commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système ! » assène-t-il en me souriant pourtant.

Il se lève, toujours soutenu par Ianto. Il arbore une telle expression d'inquiétude, c'est assez gênant. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais fait la même. Je me rends bien compte que Jack est tout pour lui. Je le jalouse sans doute juste pour ça, mais c'est si égoïste de ma part, si méchant, sachant que Ianto a tout perdu et que maintenant il n'a plus que Torchwood, plus que Jack. Moi j'ai une vie, un mari, un chez moi, des amis... Et je dois m'en contenter. Je suis détestable.

Mon doigt appuie une deuxième fois sur la détente. Rien ne sort du canon. Je relève alors un sourcil perplexe. Jack me sourit toujours, mais de ce sourire de vainqueur qui lui va si bien.

« Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'avais pas vu venir ? Tu es si prévisible, pauvre petite créature. »

« …Je trouverais bien autre chose pour te faire du mal, Jack Harkness. »

« Oh ! Il y a tellement de façon différente de me torturer ! Mais ce que je subis dès à présent est la pire… »

Son sourire disparaît et désormais il me regarde avec un sérieux glacial.

« Pourquoi l'avouer ? » je marmonne.

« Sais-tu au moins de quoi je parle ? »

Dans un pur réflexe, et sans doute parce que l'entité est déstabilisée par la question, mais pas autant que moi, je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

Jack lève vers moi un doigt triomphant.

« Ah ah ! Je constate que Gwen est encore là ! Nous avons donc une chance, peut-être infime, mais une chance quand même de la sauver de ton emprise. C'est déjà plus qu'il n'en faut pour me faire espérer. »

« Ce sont des conneries. De ce que j'ai entendu de votre camarade tout à l'heure, personne n'a pu trouver un moyen pour régler ce problème. Vous n'avez aucune solution, aucune ! »

Toshiko se tourne vers Jack, le visage toujours alerté.

« Je suis désolée de le dire mais… Jack, elle a raison. Nous n'avons aucune solution pour aider Gwen… »

Le capitaine pointe son doigt vers elle, me regardant toujours, puis la regardant elle.

« Moi, j'en ai une. »

« Quoi ? »

Tout le monde faillit s'étrangler en entendant ça. Moi-même, je n'y reviens pas. La créature au fond de moi s'agite et me fait reculer. Et Jack s'avance en même temps, bien décidé à appliquer son plan.

« Toshiko, tu as bien dit que cette chose recherche un corps assez fort pour pouvoir survivre ? »

« C'est ça. Si elle n'est pas dans son monde, c'est le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas mourir. Posséder quelqu'un est sa seule option. »

« Est-il facile pour elle de passer de corps en corps ? »

« Un simple contact ne suffit pas. Il faut bien plus… comme partager les fluides, par exemple… »

« Oh voyons, Tosh, ne rougis pas pour ça ! » blague Owen.

« Bien. Alors voilà que ma théorie se confirme. »

Jack semble ravi, mais la créature, elle, est loin de cet état. Son trouble m'envahit de plus en plus et je recule jusqu'à ce que j'ai descendu les escaliers de fer et me retrouve près de la base de la tour centrale. Jack m'a suivi et les autres sont restés en haut.

Elle n'aime véritablement pas ce qui est en train de se préparer.

Puis il s'arrête, à une distance respectable de moi, mais quand même assez près pour que je perçoive parfaitement la couleur de ses yeux. Dans un geste purement théâtral, et parce que c'est sa manière d'être, il ouvre les bras comme s'il veut m'inviter à le rejoindre.

« Je m'offre à toi, entité. » dit-il très distinctement.

Je sursaute. En fait c'est nous deux qui sursautons.

« Eh, quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas d'un gaillard fort – et fichtrement bien foutu – tel que moi ? lance t-il avec un grand sourire. Franchement, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate. Laisse donc cette petite humaine et prends-moi. »

« Tu es bien arrogant, réussis-je à articuler, tu serais prêt à prétendre être plus fort que ton amie, et oser la traiter de moins que rien ? Voilà ce que j'appelle une véritable amitié… »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste logique. »

Il baisse les bras et relève la tête un peu plus.

« Je suis immortel. Si tu viens en moi, tu pourras vivre éternellement. Fini l'état larvaire dans lequel tu as été jusque-là, tu goûteras au plaisir d'être humain, mais être un humain qui ne peut même pas mourir. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Je me sens sourire à mon tour. Ses arguments ont l'air enfin de lui plaire, mais sans doute est-ce le mot _immortel_ qui a eu le plus d'impact.

« J'avoue que l'idée n'est pas déplaisante… Je n'ai jamais souhaité vivre complètement dans un être humain, mais pourquoi pas. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je pourrais au moins avoir le temps de retourner dans mon monde. »

« Exactement ! Je te propose de t'aider à revenir chez toi en te servant de mon corps magnifique comme réceptacle. Ce serait idiot que tu refuses une telle offre. Et puis tu as bien vu que je ne pouvais pas mourir, car après m'avoir tiré dessus, je me suis relevé quand même. »

Je hoche la tête et me rapproche de lui. Il fait un pas vers moi, tout sourire.

« D'accord. Comment allons-nous procéder ? »

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle accepte aussi facilement, et pourtant, c'est le cas.

Jack me prend par les épaules, puis remonte tout doucement ses mains jusqu'à ma figure. Il la caresse tout doucement, son visage tout près du mien.

Je me sens heureuse. Je suis dans une situation inconfortable, une chose contrôlant mon esprit et mes gestes, et pourtant je ne regrette pas une seule seconde que cela me soit arrivé. Juste parce que je vis désormais un tel instant.

J'ai deviné son idée.

Jack se penche vers moi. Tout va si lentement, ma peau me picote, même la créature ne peut l'empêcher. Elle sent mon ravissement et s'en délecte, car c'est un état que l'on ne peut détester, même pour un esprit qui vient d'un autre monde. Elle va connaître ce que jamais elle n'aurait connu en temps normal.

L'amour.

Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Je sens son haleine chaude envahir l'intérieur de ma bouche et mon cœur bat de plus en plus. Je recherche à mon tour le contact de sa peau en m'approchant un peu plus de lui. Il passe l'une de ses mains derrière ma nuque, l'autre au niveau de la taille, et moi l'une des miennes dans ses cheveux.

Il m'embrasse d'abord tendrement, très doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me blesser en allant trop rapidement. Mais moi je brûle d'une telle passion depuis si longtemps à son égard que peu m'importe la manière dont il s'y prend, je veux tout recevoir. Alors quand c'est à mon tour de l'embrasser, j'y vais plus franchement, et je vois bien que ça ne le dérange pas. Tout s'entremêle avec ardeur. Toutes ses caresses m'arrachent des frissons.

L'environnement autour de nous disparaît complètement. Je ne sens rien d'autre que la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le mien, sa bouche contre la mienne, avide.

Mais quelque chose de glacé remonte soudain en moi et je me cabre légèrement tandis que Jack continue de me peloter. L'essence de l'entité voyage jusqu'à l'entrée de ma bouche et entre dans la sienne. Enfin, je suis libre. J'ai perçu la courte gêne du capitaine au contact de cette froide essence et pourtant, malgré qu'elle soit enfin passée en lui, il continue de m'embrasser. C'est lui, entièrement lui qui l'a choisi.

Je suis profondément troublée.

Une de ses mains se contracte sur mon bras droit. Il se recule lentement, mordant au passage ma lèvre inférieure qui se met alors à saigner légèrement. Nous nous dévisageons et je sais qu'il n'est plus là. Lui il n'est plus que la lueur brûlante qui brille dans ses yeux. L'entité, elle, est totalement présente.

Elle me sourit.

« Eh bien, ce fut très agréable. Étrange façon de vous accoupler, mais pourquoi pas. »

« Euh… Ce n'était pas… »

Il se détourne vivement et expire de satisfaction.

« Bon ! Par où vais-je commencer ? Hum, déjà j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes prêts à m'aider dans ma quête, chers camarades de Jack Harkness ? »

Les autres se sont immobilisés au niveau de l'escalier et je constate sans surprise que Ianto semble mal-à-l'aise. Il a assisté à une scène qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu voir. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, et je sens que désormais il l'est. Si blessé qu'il ne prend plus la peine de cacher ses émotions derrière un masque de servitude dévouée.

Owen descend, les sourcils froncés, puis il s'arrête juste devant Jack et croise les bras.

La chose lève un doigt avant qu'il ne prononce une seule parole.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite qu'il y a un avantage à m'aider. »

« Lequel ? » soupire-t-il.

« Comme j'ai séjourné durant pas mal de temps dans le corps de cette humaine… »

Il me montre d'un geste de la main comme si je ne suis qu'un simple objet de déco.

« …Je dirais que je commence moi aussi à ressentir ce que vous appelez des émotions. C'est assez troublant mais au final pas si désagréable que ça. De ce fait, je me sens capable d'un accès de bonté à votre égard si vous veniez à répondre à mes attentes… »

« Venez en au but. » je l'interromps d'une voix glaciale.

L'entité se tourne enfin vers moi, toujours tout sourire. Je ne suis pas prête à l'appeler Jack, c'est certain.

« Doooonc, dans un accès de générosité inestimable, je serais prêt à vous rendre Jack Harkness une fois que je serais sûr d'être revenu dans mon monde. En aussi bonne santé que pourra me permettre mon infiltration dans son esprit. »

« Sympa… C'est trop aimable à vous. » grogne Owen derrière lui.

Il s'approche de moi et me touche le bout des lèvres. Je me recule subitement, dégoûtée par ce contact. Mais c'était Jack qui m'avait touché, du moins, son enveloppe physique. Alors pourquoi suis-je rebutée par ce geste à mon encontre ? J'aurais préféré que cela ne vienne que de lui.

« Je sens encore le goût de tes lèvres sur les siennes… miennes ? dit-il, l'air rêveur. Hum, il les désirait depuis si longtemps… »

« La ferme. »

« OK ! »

Il se détourne et s'approche cette fois-ci vivement de Ianto qui avait descendu les escaliers entre temps. Toshiko reste à une distance respectable, certainement peu désireuse de subir le même sort que moi et Jack, alors qu'elle sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas possible s'il la touche simplement.

Le « faux » Jack prend subitement Ianto par un bras et le ramène vers lui. Ianto ne se débat même pas, trop surpris par ce geste, et je le vois se plaquer contre la chose par pur réflexe. L'autre l'entoure de ses bras et le sert fort contre lui. Ianto se laisse faire, sans doute heureux de ce contact qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis un moment. Moi je suis septique quand aux intentions de l'entité.

Brusquement, et alors que nous les regardons certainement d'un air effaré, la chose se dégage de leur étreinte et prend le visage de Ianto entre ses deux mains, pour le rapprocher ensuite bien trop près du sien.

« Qu'est-ce que… Mais à quoi jouez-vous ? » dis-je soudain.

Pour toute réponse, l'entité presse légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Ianto. Celui-ci semble bien trop sublimer l'instant pour se plaindre. L'entité a tout compris. Elle sait ce que nous sommes pour Jack. Et dès à présent elle paraît prête à jouer avec ce détail.

« Si je veux, et parce que la luxure est exclusivement humaine et que ce cher Jack en suinte par tous les pores de sa peau, je peux aussi en profiter. Si je veux, je peux passer par chacun de vos corps. En commençant par lui. »

Décidément, il n'est pas bon de trop fréquenter les humains, car il est si facile de nous copier, et surtout nos mauvais côtés.


	6. Chapter 6

Je me souviens que Toshiko a glissé une dernière remarque à l'oreille de Jack avant que nous sortions de la cellule. Je n'avais pas vraiment voulu écouter, mais les mots m'ont quand même atteint pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« Si jamais l'entité décide de choisir un autre corps, le truc c'est qu'elle ne sait pas qu'elle empoisonne l'esprit de son hôte. Elle ne se doute pas qu'en s'insinuant en lui, elle risque de le tuer. »

Et Jack avait simplement souri.

Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a pris un tel risque. Je me trouve devant lui, toujours figée tout comme les autres, m'attendant à ce que le pire arrive. Il tenait Ianto serré contre lui, comme un amant, ce qu'il est d'ailleurs et c'est pour cela qu'il ne disait rien depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà. Il a absolument confiance en notre capitaine, mais le problème c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, notre bon vieux Jack doit hurler tout au fond de son propre corps. Moi aussi j'ai connu ça.

Et en même temps, les mots de Tosh vibrent dans ma tête, tournent et tournent encore, sans s'arrêter.

Je m'avance aussitôt que _Jack_ se penche de nouveau vers Ianto.

« Il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à saisir. »

_Jack_ s'immobilise et tourne lentement la tête vers moi tandis que Ianto me dévisage en ne cachant rien de sa frustration.

« Quoi ? »

« Je trouve illogique votre manière de raisonner. Jack vous a prévenu qu'il était assez fort pour vous, pour que vous puissiez tenir assez longtemps en lui afin de retrouver votre monde. Et vous, au final, vous vous en fichez. Vous voulez jouer avec des vies humaines par pur plaisir, et en attendant, que se passera-t-il ? Rien, puisque vous ne serez pas en train de chercher à revenir chez vous. »

« Oui mais… c'est ça la vie ! » crie-t-il soudain en bondissant sur le côté.

Englobant le centre de la base d'un grand mouvement des bras, il semble tout à coup émerveillé.

« La vie coule en moi comme un flot de puissance ! C'est tout bonnement… Inimaginable ! Je n'avais pas ressenti une telle sensation depuis si longtemps ! Depuis… jamais d'ailleurs. »

_Jack_ revient et se plante juste devant moi. Deux émotions en totale contradiction crispent son visage : la mélancolie et le bonheur se mêle d'une bien effrayante façon. Il ne sait pas contrôler ces expressions, elles lui paraissent totalement étrangères et c'est sans doute aussi cela qui le fascine tant chez l'être humain. Éprouver une émotion est indescriptible.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver ma véritable apparence. »

« Hein ? » je m'exclame, l'air abasourdi.

Il se rapproche un peu plus de moi et m'enlace comme si nous étions des amis de toujours. Je peux peut-être le dire pour le vrai Jack, mais en ce qui le concerne, ça reste à voir. Je sens tout à coup son souffle dans mon cou et comprends qu'il veut me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Merci de m'avoir offert tout ceci, Gwen. »

Il se dégage et me fait un grand sourire, me tenant toujours par les épaules.

Aucun mot n'arrive à sortir de ma bouche.

« D'accord ! D'accord, c'est vrai, je veux retrouver mon monde. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé et pourtant je sens la nostalgie monter en moi quand je pense à lui. Mais cette nostalgie est si… si bancale ! Elle n'a aucun pilier pour se soutenir. Rien ! Alors que les nouvelles émotions qui m'envahissent sont si fortes et vraies ! Ça n'a rien à voir et de ce fait, je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève tout ça. »

J'ai un peu pitié pour lui. Au fond, il doit peut-être rechercher un peu de compagnie. Il n'a jamais connu ce genre de chose, des relations comme l'amitié, l'amour, la famille… Il est seul, toujours seul, parce qu'il ne peut même pas partager ses sentiments avec des congénères.

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre, Gwen Cooper. » dit-il d'un air soulagé.

« Je l'avoue, oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire… que je vous laisserais prendre Jack. »

Mon poing se lance vers sa figure et le frappe brutalement. Il s'effondre sous le coup, un peu sonné sans doute car il ne réagit pas tout de suite. J'y avais mis toute la puissance que je possédais alors, et désormais je me sens étrangement faible et vidée. Mais peu importe, parce que les autres me rejoignent aussitôt l'entité à terre et l'entourent, leur visage figé par un sérieux terriblement évocateur. Ianto me prend par la taille pour me soutenir car je sens mes jambes prêtes à se dérober sous moi.

_Jack_ entreprend de s'asseoir, une main sur sa joue endolorie.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« On ne veut pas de vous. » le coupe Ianto en lui lançant un regard si froid que j'ai peine à le reconnaître sur l'instant.

« Ouaip, on ne vous respectera jamais, on ne vous aimera jamais comme on aime et respecte le véritable Jack. » renchérit Owen en croisant les bras.

« Mais… mais je suis lui ! Il est toujours là, son corps en est la preuve ! »

« Non, s'il ne s'agissait que de son corps, cela aurait fait longtemps que nous ne serions plus là. Une amitié telle que la nôtre ne peut se faire que si nos caractères concordent les uns avec les autres. Et c'est le cas. Donc vous ne pouvez pas être lui. » je continue, l'air impassible.

« Et pourtant… »

« Ianto ! »

Il hausse les épaules et me sourit d'un air mutin. La situation retourne à notre avantage. L'entité n'a plus aucune chance de rédemption.

Celle-ci est soudain parcourue d'un spasme. _Jack_ grimace et tente de s'accrocher à l'une des barres de l'escalier, mais il ne réussit qu'à s'empêcher de tomber une nouvelle fois.

« Je peux faire un effort. Je peux me forcer à être lui ! »

« Vous ne le connaissez pas ! » s'insurge Toshiko.

« Il n'est qu'un homme… un simple être humain ! Qu'a-t-il de si exceptionnel que je ne puisse pas avoir ? »

« Tout. »

Un deuxième spasme le fait frissonner et je constate bien qu'il n'arrive plus à supporter tout ce que nous lui disons. Le pouvoir des mots est bien plus terrible qu'on pourrait le croire.

« Vous n'êtes rien qu'une petite entité incapable de survivre sans faire du mal aux autres ! Vous n'êtes rien qu'un être immonde qui se nourrit de nous parce que vous ne savez pas vivre par vous-même ! Ce monde n'est pas pour vous et il ne le sera jamais. Tout ce qui vous attend est l'enfer du vôtre. » je m'écris à son adresse, après avoir fais un pas en avant.

Il tremble de plus en plus et la transpiration commence à apparaître sur sa peau soudain trop pâle. Jack se bat tout au fond, il est là, il nous entend, et il veut nous aider bien malgré les chaînes qui l'empêchent de bouger.

Je pointe un doigt vers lui, mes sourcils si froncés que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça laisse des marques.

« Pour pouvoir vivre dans un corps humain vous êtes obligé de lui inoculer une substance qui vous permet de respirer, mais pour votre hôte, ce n'est que du poison ! »

Il me fixe comme si je venais de parler une autre langue.

« Vous le tuez ! VOUS LE TUEZ ET VOUS ESPÉRIEZ QU'ON VOUS ACCORDE NOTRE AMITIÉ ? »

Les autres se rapprochent derrière moi et pointent à leur tour un doigt sur l'entité. Celle-ci se tord soudain, dans tous les sens, les traits crispés par la douleur. _Jack_ ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort.

Je n'aime pas regarder un tel spectacle mais si c'était la seule solution à notre problème, il fallait bien faire quelques sacrifices.

Brusquement, _Jack_ tombe à quatre pattes sur le grillage du sol et vomit quelque chose de blanc et visqueux. Il hoquette plusieurs fois avant de s'effondrer une dernière fois. Tandis que Ianto se penche vivement vers lui, moi je fais trois pas et écrase sans autre forme de procès la forme blanche qui tente de s'échapper à travers le grillage. Il lui restait suffisamment de force pour pouvoir ramper, mais il faut savoir se méfier des bottes d'une femme en colère. Elles sont dégueulasses à cause de ce que je venais de faire, mais franchement, ça valait le coup.

L'entité provenait en fait d'une créature appelée _brincanor_, une sorte de serpent avec des pattes qui ne vit qu'en terrain marécageux ou dans des endroits à hauts taux d'humidité, tels que les égouts par exemple. Les failles qui s'ouvrent parfois en dessous de Cardiff crachent toutes sortes de créatures et le brincanor en fait parti, malheureusement. Son monde n'est qu'une vaste étendue de marécages et l'air y est irrespirable pour les humains. Je me demande donc bien comment elle a pu s'adapter dans un corps humain si jamais personne n'est venue fouler les terres de sa planète. Mais nous ne savons pas vraiment si quelqu'un y est allé ou pas.

Pour l'heure, nous nous remettons doucement de sa visite surprise. Surtout moi.

Jack n'a trouvé qu'une seule chose à dire une fois la tempête passée :

« Au moins, je n'ai pas eu à mourir pour qu'elle se barre de mon corps ! »

Car depuis le début, il comptait se sacrifier. En laissant le poison envahir son système immunitaire et le neutraliser, il se serait donc laissé mourir pour emporter la créature avec lui. Mais la situation a tourné autrement, et c'est bien mieux ainsi, parce que Jack aura évité de mourir une nouvelle fois. Je me doute que ce genre d'expérience n'est jamais agréable à renouveler, mais il n'a parfois pas le choix.

J'aimerais trouver un moyen de le soulager de cette peine, même si je sais que c'est impossible, et même si je me doute qu'il a encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir.

Le brincanor est mort parce que nous l'avons rejeté. La douleur d'une telle situation l'a complètement terrassé, il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. En étant humain, il a pu certes éprouver de bien agréables sentiments, mais il a aussi subi d'autres effets de l'humanité qui n'ont rien d'enviables. L'homme n'est pas fait pour rester seul, alors quand il se fait rejeter par d'autres, c'est bien plus pénible que la pire des morts. Nous sommes aussi de grands égoïstes.

_23h00 –_

Il fait complètement nuit sur Cardiff. Je suis sortie de la base pour aller humer l'air frais, et je ne me décide pas à rentrer. Je reste donc devant la baie qui s'étend face à moi, accoudée à la barre, pensive. J'ai pensé à appeler Rhys mais l'idée de lui expliquer les raisons de ma si longue absence sans donner de nouvelles ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de me justifier auprès de lui, comme je le fais constamment.

Avoir une véritable vie sociale, c'est merveilleux, il n'y a pas à dire. Mais tout ce que je vis en travaillant pour Torchwood, c'est bien plus incroyable encore, et même de loin. C'est comme si quelqu'un me disait qu'il pouvait voyager dans le temps à sa guise : inimaginable et pourtant si vrai.

L'institut Torchwood aurait eu un passé peu glorieux quand il agissait à Londres, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire par Toshiko. Après avoir été détruit, il est revenu à Cardiff, loin de la Capitale, afin de s'amender de toutes les choses monstrueuses qu'il aurait pu causer à la Terre. Jack en est l'investigateur et il ne veut absolument pas qu'on le rapproche de Torchwood Londres. Se rappeler de son existence est déjà bien assez pénible.

Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit au courant que je sais tout ça.

« À quoi tu penses ? » murmure soudain une voix au creux de mon oreille.

Je sursaute, me souvenant que j'avais déjà vécu un tel moment avec l'autre créature, j'ai soudain l'impression qu'elle est de nouveau ici, bien vivante. Mais ce n'est que Jack, le vrai Jack, qui se tient devant moi, les mains dans les poches, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Après un petit silence, je réussis à répondre dans un souffle :

« Que je me sens très fatiguée et que j'aimerais bien me pelotonner dans une épaisse couverture bien chaude. »

« Ça a l'air sympa. » dit-il en s'accoudant à son tour sur la barre, à côté de moi.

« Ça l'est, tu devrais essayer. »

Il me fixe en silence et je rajoute, dans l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Mais sans personne dessous, si possible. Il y a parfois des moments où ça fait du bien d'être seul. »

« Non, pas pour moi. » soupire-t-il en se retournant.

« La solitude t'effraie-t-elle à ce point ? »

« Pas plus qu'à un certain docteur, et pourtant, je crois que bientôt je serais aussi effrayé que lui sur ce point. »

« Qui est-il ? » Je demande même si je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas.

Bien évidemment, il se contente de contourner la question.

« Oui, je crois que ce soir je vais faire une exception et dormir tout seul. J'ai l'impression que cette chose m'a pompée toute mon énergie. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

« Enfin… j'en ai toujours un peu, bien sûr. »

Je lui fais une petite tape au niveau de l'épaule et m'appuie ensuite contre lui, la tête au creux de son cou.

« Ce bon vieux Jack Harkness. Même la Reine des prostituées ne saurait l'épuiser. »

« Quoi ? Gwen Cooper, veuillez surveiller vos propos ! » fait-il semblant de s'offusquer d'une voix outrée.

Ses gestes allant dans le sens contraire de ses paroles, il m'entoure la taille de ses bras et je sens son souffle glisser dans mes cheveux.

Je ferme les yeux.

Après un long moment sans rien dire ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est lui qui rompt le silence en premier.

« Je suis désolé, Gwen. »

J'ouvre les yeux.

Moi aussi, je suis désolée. Désolée que rien ne puisse aller comme je le voudrais. Désolée de ne pas avoir la force de lui répondre, parce que je sais que sinon j'irais trop loin et que ça pourrait nous porter préjudice.

Nous nous sommes trouvés, et pourtant, jamais nous ne nous appartiendrons.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas si j'ai un jour une nouvelle occasion et une nouvelle idée, je le referais sans hésitation !<strong>


End file.
